The Cabal
The Cabal is an organization regrouping 3 distinctive races that took over the Forerunner territory after their disappearance 101,000 years ago. Coming directly from the Andromeda galaxy, the Cabal Hegemony achieved a tier 1 technological step challenging both the forerunner and Precursor civilization. For over 100,000 year they ruled over an Empire of over 3 millions worlds in 3 distinctive galaxies as well of the Milky Way outside the UNSC range. After the defeat of the didact they took the chance to take over the remaining of the Forerunner empire i.g. The UNSC, Covenant, and Asiaguard territory in what it is called the War for the Mantle of responsibility. History The 3 species that are part of the Cabal are named by the Forerunner as Diceros Ferox (Wild Rhinoceros) codenamed Stryker by the Alliance, the Bla'a and the Cognatus Araneae, the Archeon by the Alliance. Those species are working together even before their encounter with the Forerunner. Otherwise, what it is speculated is that when the Halos ring were fired their Gamma Ray resistance allowed them to survive the galactic wide genocide. They also took the opportunity to took over the Forerunner territory. They then start a galaxy wide invasion to take over the territories. In the following 100,000 years they built an enormous empire of over 3 millions worlds. In war against the Forerunner's Prometehan Armies their project of covering what remain of the Forerunner empire was put in a hold. The death of the Didact and the destruction of Requiem allowed them to launch an offensive in the Orion Arm under the Galactic Alliance control. Hegemony The Cabal is composed of 3 distinctive species that work together to ensure each other goal. Mostly like the covenant, the Cabal want to impose their point of view over the other species of the Milky Way. Archiving a tier 1 technological step and resistant to Gamma way pulse due to the high level of super nova in the Andromeda galaxy the Cabal is capable of extra galactic transportation. The cabal control over 3 millions worlds dispersed in the Local group with most of them being in the Andromeda Galaxy (75%), the Small and Large Magellan clouds (5%) as forward operational base and in the blind side of the Milky Way. The Blind side of the Milky way is located in the opposed side of the galaxy. It became visible when the UNSC started to colonize world allowing the human to have a view to this sector of the galaxy Archeon The Archeon is the lead cast of the Cabal. An extremely intelligent species thank to it 2 brains, it is the main equipment furnisher of the Cabal. Using heavy technologies it is very close to the Forerunner. The Archeon is used to be a sedentist species but after the lost of their homeward the Archeon evolved to become a nomad species. Mostly like the Forerunner the Archeon use hard light weapons and are able of manipulating dark matter to change gravitational flow. Their military unit is decided in house of nobility witch represent a certain territory of their galactic territories. The Archeon are divided in several subgroup that have different duty within there military. Stryker The stryker are mostly the equivalent of the Covenant's hunter. Slow but deadly they are dangerous to encounter even for a spartan. The Stryker are coming from a high gravity world forcing them to live permanently in a pressurized suit that simulate this environment. The Stryker are composed of 5 sub species and their unit are called legions. The stryker weapon are mostly based on plasma technologies. Their duty within the Cabal Empire is to be used as elite shock unit. Their fleets were integrated within the Cabal fleet. Bla'a The Bla'a are the most common species of the Cabal. Used as canon fodder on front line, they were once living in a paradise world. Until it destruction by an internal conflict. Starting from this point the Bla'a species started to incorporate their enemy technologie to their body until the artificial pourcentage rise to about 70%. This would alter their DNA forever forcing them to put artificial limbs to their body. Divided in different cast within their species, the Bla'a are born for war. The battle technic are form around flying column to overwhelm enemy position. Focusing there equipment on light vehicle they are the furnisher of the world devastator and the Cabal main fighter. Finally they are divided in 5 sub species witch act differently in their own military. Technology The technology used by the infantry of the cabal is very close to the hard light of the Forerunner. Also, the FTL engine is far superior to anything else ever encountered in the galaxy but the Forerunner's. After colonizing over 3 million world and clamming much of the Forerunner empire the Cabal included some of the technology own by the Forerunner to their equipment. As one of the most advanced organisation of the know univers The Cabal as the necessary knowledge to manipulate galactic dark matter. This knowledge will allow them to accelerate the collision time between the milky way and the andromeda galaxies as fast as ten years. All of this made the Cabal as the most extraordinary enemy the univers as faced yet. Battle tactic Battle tactic of the Cabal is very close to the Old Covenant Empire. They usually move planets to planet and use their ships to clear the planet of sentiment of life and colonize it after the process is finished. Ships of the Cabal range from 800m frigate to 4750 km wide flagship. those 25km wide ship are called by the Galactic Alliance of Free Species the world destroyer. The World Destroyer move over the planet on designated staging era and deploy their force aerial and terrestrial. Those forces then destroy the planet defence. Finally the World destroyer move over high population area and destroy it. During the whole invasion process, the Cabal Navy engage the enemy navy to cover their troop on the ground. The World destroyer are extremely hard to destroy even for a ship like the Infinity-class Heavy Battlecruiser or the Covenant Assault Carrier. To engage a world destroyer a combined force of several heavy tonnage ships is needed. Gallery Capture d’écran 2014-06-02 à 21.21.48.png|Cabal Force on a cold world Cabal.png|Cabal Force (Rhinoceros) beside a UNSC Mamouth File:Mantis_sub_speices.jpg|The 4 different speices of the Bla'a. destiny-fallen-captain.jpg|An Cabal soldier with the Standard rifle (the Arachnid) File:Cabal_dropship.jpg|The Cabal dropship. File:Destiny-Cabal-Attack-Wallpaper.jpg|Cabal Force taking Position File:Alien-armada-ready-to-strike-1.jpg|A formation of World Devastator. File:Bla'a_fighter.jpg|The Cabal main fighter used to overwhelm the enemy fleet. File:Cabal_fighter_2.png|The Cabal's space superiority fighter. File:Cabal_Fighter.jpg|Close up of the Cabal Space superiority fighter. Capture d’écran 2014-04-15 à 21.08.15.png|The cabal strike fighter. File:Cabal bomber.png|The Cabal heavy fighter. File:Cabal_gunship.png|The Cabal Gunship. KZ3 HG Arc Cruiser.jpg|The Cabal Ark Cruiser an 2,100 meter cruiser design of orbital bombardment. File:Cabal_Heavy_Cruiser.png|The Cabal Heavy Cruiser 4,200 meter. File:Cabal_Battlecruiser.jpg|The Cabal Battleship 5,400 meter. Act as the Flagship in fleet command File:Cabal_Frigate_Troopcarrier.png|The Cabal ketch is use as an blockade runners 800 meter File:Necros war.jpg|The Cabal Armored battleship 3,800 meter File:Cabal_armored_carrier.jpg|The Cabal Assault Ship, 4,400 meters. File:Map-of-attack-points.jpg|An UNSC estimation of an hypothetical invasion of Earth. File:Cabal_Flagship.jpg|The Cabal colony ship can carry up to 85 World Destroyers. It is under the command of an supreme commander. File:Cabal_Harvester.jpg|The Cabal's Harvester is the most powerful ship of the Cabal Navy. Only an handful of those ship are leading the Cabal Armada. 4750 km.